There has been proposed an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive drum and a charge eliminating lamp, which is provided around the photosensitive drum and is configured to eliminate charges on a circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum after transfer. The image forming apparatus includes a unit frame main body configured to hold the photosensitive drum, and a holder frame configured to hold the charge eliminating lamp and detachably mounted to the unit frame main body. There has been disclosed a configuration for easily cleaning the charge eliminating lamp.
Regarding an image to be transferred to a sheet, an image quality defect may be caused due to paper dust, toner and the like attached to the photosensitive drum. That is, a black spot is transferred to the sheet due to the paper dust, the toner and the like, so that the image quality defect is caused. The image quality defect may worsen under high humidity environments. Regarding this, it has been proven that the image quality defect is improved by weakening a luminescence intensity of the charge eliminating lamp. Therefore, in order to improve the image quality defect the luminescence intensity of the charge eliminating lamp is weakened, depending on the humidity. In this case, however, even though the image quality defect such as black spot is improved, a density of the transferred image may be changed due to a difference of the luminescence intensity of the charge eliminating lamp.